Gúta
The Gúta,[http://www.bungie.net/projects/reach/article.aspx?ucc=enemies&cid=28449 Bungie.net: Halo: Reach - Enemies] pronounced "Gueta",[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/110/1109806p1.html IGN.com: Deep Into the Halo: Reach Campaign]: "The Gueta, a gigantic troll-like beast… well you might want to make sure you have some firepower on hand when these guys rumble through." is a gigantic ape-like species found on the planet Reach. It is hostile to both humans and Covenant troops. Description The Gúta is the largest terrestrial lifeform discovered on Reach. Severe aggression is rare, outside mating males or females with young. Even so, it is an extremely dangerous animal.B.net classification The Gúta is likely carnivorous due to its large tusks and claws and powerful musculature and agility. It is remarkably durable, requiring three to four shotgun blasts and an equal number of melee attacks to kill it on the Normal difficulty. The Gúta is even more resilient on the Heroic and Legendary difficulties. However, one plasma grenade will kill it regardless of difficulty, so letting it come to you before sticking it will make things easier. Also a sniper shot to the eye of the Gúta will kill it in one hit, even on Legendary difficulty. Trivia *The Gúta bears a passing resemblance to the cut Blind Wolf from pre-Xbox builds of Halo: Combat Evolved. *The Gúta is seemingly named after the Guta, a fearsome demon from Hungarian mythology, as most of Reach's early settlers were of Hungarian descent. *A Gúta's roar can push a SPARTAN back fairly hard despite the enormous weight of a SPARTAN. *On a player's career stats at Bungie.net, the Gúta is listed as "mule". Instead listing a rank, the entry simply says, "No hugging". The "Mule" nickname is an internal name used by Bungie employees.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *Unlike killing Moa, killing a Gúta awards the player points in campaign scoring. *Several ideas were formed around the Gúta, but were ultimately cut from the game. Among these ideas were Gúta being used as battle-mounts by Elites and Grunts, Gúta that were equipped with mounted weapons, and the ability for the player to "hijack" the Gúta and plant a grenade in its mouth.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *The Gúta was originally set to be in several campaign missions in addition to Nightfall. Due to resource constraints, this level features the only two Gúta in the game.Halo: Reach Legendary Edition, Developer Commentary *The player can move a dead Gúta's body around by attempting to walk over it, as a Gúta's body is considered solid in the game's physics engine. *The Gúta may have been derived from the Drinol, a deleted concept for a massive beast Bungie had explored during the development of Halo 2. *The Gúta can survive two direct sniper shots to the cranium before dying. *The Guta has a reptilian or dinosaur-like appearance, but appears to have leathery skin similar to a mammal, like that of an elephant or rhinoceros. It's possible that they are therapsids (warm-blooded, mammal-like reptiles), or possibly giant primates, due to their teeth and apelike posture. *If one drives one of the nearby forklifts on Nightfall into the area the Gutas are the forklift will be trashed about by the Guta and can be launched at high speeds usually without taking damage to the forklift or the player. If the forklift collides with a covenant soldier a Guta when it is flung it will almost always kill them. Gallery GUETA nightfall.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 and Jun-A266 encounter a Gúta in the campaign mission Nightfall. nightfall_creature--article_image.jpg|SPARTAN-B312 observes a dead Gúta. Gueta.JPG|A Gúta in the campaign mission Nightfall. 5220345339_cddfeb8970.jpg|Smile for the camera ReachGUETA3.jpg|A stalking Guta ReachGUETA4.jpg|A close-up of a Guta Mule NO HUGGING!.gif|Bungie.net tag siting the Guta as a mule. reach_12432651_Medium.jpg|A grumpy Guta reach_11355943_Medium.jpg|A Grunt is outmatched guta_s_by_loran_girdeux_xfm-d30f19i.jpg|Guta on the hunt. guta.jpg|A pair of Guta. guta snipe.jpg|Jun lining up a Guta. Sources es:Gueta Category:Animals Category:Halo: Reach Species Category:Living Organisms Category:Halo: Reach